ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tragould
Hey, welcome to Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki, sorry your trapped block, but i just might hope you can help out the season 2 rumors of Ultimate Alien Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I can help all you just got to do is ask! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Will you, Travis Gould, help me on the Rumors for the season 2 20 episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, you're unblocked now, since you are, will you help on the Rumors for Ultimate Alien Season 2 20 Episodes page, with Gwen being trapped with Old George while the robot Gwens take over her place, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Any titles and info on episodes 47-52? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You sure Gwen's dad is the real Main Villain of season 2? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Larry my friend I have come to know and got suspicious of Frank during the time, and I believe well all father's real disires were to gain a son! as since Charmcaster as the Real Gwen, I would say since she said that her father was killed by Adwaita, it could be the man he was that died, the idea came from Scar (Lion King), and Nizam (Prince of Persia) because they could sometimes get jealous of their brothers! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Who do you think will be Ben's true love? Kai, Elena or Julie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I think Julie because Ben got to know her more than the others, lets keep our finger crossed OK! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould But Ben dosen't exactly know who Julie is anymore, he's kinda depressed over Elena Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What does Inorcat and Julie's more japanese style look like? BTW, can you fill in more info in the season finale, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) well my friend, Julie's Japanese style is well like she has the similar oriental hair style, and Inorcat well his human form was once Japanese until he became dark matter and fused himself with dead organisms, for the finale I think the Robot Gwen is behind it just to poison Ben's mind and to keep Julie and him apart, and the Season Finale Ben would stop his depression and realize the real love that's right infront of him the whole time Julie! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Well, since you said that now, do you think Kai will be with Alan Albright? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What was the lying future Paradox said to Ben, and are Gwen and Kevin torn apart now? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC)